


The Price of His Awesomeness

by zubateatscakes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Human Names Used, Implied Slash, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Prussia-centric, Sad, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubateatscakes/pseuds/zubateatscakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gilbert's typical day – from the very moment he wakes up to his falling asleep. A short one-shot in which I tried to analyse Prussia's perception of his awesomeness and its consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of His Awesomeness

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia and never will.**

   Gilbert Beilschmidt wakes up at 9.26 every morning. Not a minute before, not a minute after. He then takes a shower and gets ready for his work. He walks down the streets of London – he doesn't drive or cycle. He just walks because that, in his opinion, is more awesome than driving and cycling. He always has breakfast at the bar near his office at 10.15. Then, he crosses the street and is waved by his employees and fans. He just greets them back with a nod: it's cooler.

   Feliciano Vargas, the guy he has a crush for, usually arrives at work at 11 o'clock. He is cute – very cute – but Gilbert can't just throw away all his awesomeness and ask him out on a date, not to mention that it would be too girlish as well. He's a man, holy crap! An awesome, brilliant, sexy man. He has to do only manly things and confessing a crush isn't manly enough for him. Unfortunately, Feliciano thinks otherwise and is just waiting to be asked out. Gilbert is too self-centred to notice it, though, and so they won't have a date anytime soon.

   In the evening, the German usually drinks a few beers with his brother, Ludwig. They just do small talk - nothing personal: it's not very cool to show emotions and weaknesses ( _not that he has some!_ ) openly. _They are men! They are not supposed to do that!_ Still, when it's time to go to bed and Gilbert trudges _awesomely_ into his flat, he can't help but think of his day and feel lonely.

   Most of the times, his day just ends up here. There are times, though, in which he feels empty and tired and just lies down on his bed staring lifelessly at his ceiling, waiting for the day to pass. Waiting for his eyes to shut and, hopefully, not to open again.

   But, _hey_ , this is the price of his awesomeness... _No, this is not_.

   This is not awesome. This is just an attempt - an attempt to make the others believe he is awesome. It's just appearance, and Gilbert knows it in the depths of his heart. That's why he will ask Feliciano for a date tomorrow. _Maybe_.

   For once, he will try to be awesome and not to look like that.

... _Maybe_.

   And now he has just fallen asleep and another day is gone. The next day could be different, or he could keep on hiding for fear.

 

_The End._


End file.
